Paradise, Or Not
by NeverGoesToSleep
Summary: Gwen's POV. takes place in Hawaii a couple weeks before they film the Aftermath, it's all explained inside. Mainly DxG-centric, though some chapters are really just about Gwen.
1. Welcome, Duncan

***Yeah, so this was SUPPOSED to be a oneshot, but it ended up not being so. Maybe it'll be a twoshot or something. Anyways, this is set a couple weeks before they film the fourth (or third was it?) Aftermath in Hawaii. So they're all hanging there and yeah, the rest will be explained in the story. Please enjoy!***

Hawaii was truly a beautiful place. Right after the Aftermath in which Geoff got rid of Blaineley, he shoved us all in a plane and we actually came to Hawaii to party about it! It was truly amazing. And, even aside from that, a whole bunch of our family's were coming as off-screen spectators for the next aftermath and the finale. I walked out onto the beach with my whole body coated in sunscreen twice over and looked out at the beautiful sight. It was early morning around eight, and surprisingly everyone was awake. I caught a frisbee that was flying low to the ground and tossed it back to a kid of about twelve or thirteen with yellow-blonde hair.

"Thanks." He said as he panted. Then, he scampered off to a nearby clearing where his brother, Geoff, DJ, and Noah's little cousins were waiting for him. I found Noah nearby perched underneath a thick tree with a book in his lap. He wasn't reading it, however. He appeared to be arguing with a little boy. There was a boy that looked like a baby version of Noah, but with darker hair, and a happier expression on his face poking him all over. Another one of his many cousins that were staying here, no doubt.

"Ugh! Will you stop that, Ron? I'm trying to read!" I heard him complain, then laughed to myself as I walked past. I got near the beach where I found Bridgette's citrus colored surfboard sticking straight out of the white sand. I picked up a fruity drink from a platter a nearby intern was holding and went over to met the blonde beauty. I saw a log when I got there, and sat on it to keep from getting white sand all over my black clothing.

"Hey, Gwen." Bridgette greeted cheerily. I smiled in response.

"Hi, Love." Greeted a woman sitting a few inches to Bridgette's right. She was the spitting image of my friend. Same face, but it was a little older. There was a little wrinkle around her eye whenever she would talk or smile. It suited her, though. She also had the same long hair, but unlike Bridgette, her hair was long and loose and everywhere. The only attempt at controlling it the woman had made was tying a beaded string around her head and forehead, but it wasn't helping much. She was wearing a long, brown, gauzy sundress that just touched her bare feet. There was no doubt in my mind that this was Bridgette's mother.

"Hey, you're Bridgette's mom?" I asked politely while sipping the cool drink in my hand. She nodded. I smiled sweetly.

"You're mom coming?" Bridgette asked worriedly.

"My mom and little brother should be here today." I answered. They weren't supposed to be here until later, though. This afternoon, per-say...

"Cool. Did anyone else get thrown yet?" She changed the subject. Since we got to Hawaii, the people that've gotten eliminated since after the last Aftermath have just been tossed out of rather high flying helicopter instead of actually landing safely. When Blaineley and my nightmare a.k.a. Courtney got thrown, Bridgette had to go get Blaineley out of the deep part of the shark infested waters while we all decided to send Katie and Sadie, and their sisters, Katie's sister Allie and Sadie's sister Sally to go fish Courtney out of a cave. Boy, was that fun. It provided us with two solid hours of laughter that afternoon. No one was laughing a few days before that, when Owen got stuck in some big exotic tree. Geoff, DJ, and Geoff's younger brother from before spent three hours trying to get him out before they called Eva over with her mom and dad, whom it took all of three seconds to release Owen.

"Not that I know of." I answered. There's usually some chatter whenever that happens, and I didn't notice anything this morning.

"Do we even know who got eliminated?" Bridgette's mom chimed in. I was shocked that she even knew what we were talking about. But then again, Bridge is really close to her mom, so she probably already told her everything. I, on the other hand, have told my mom and brother _nothing_. They know absolutely nothing about the show aside from the "Trent was my boyfriend, and now he's not" thing. Mom and Ted, my brother had met him once, Ted didn't like him, but mom thought he was sweet. I'm secretly hoping that Duncan can make it to the final three again so that he doesn't have to formally meet my Mom until the finale's over. By then, I could at least tell him not to start rambling on about the time he accidentally blew up his parole officer's car on a dare or when he scaled the wall to get out of juvie, ugh, or the fact that he's wanted in thirty-nine in the fifty states! This is all, of course wether or not I feel like talking to him, after that stunt he pulled in Australia...

"Hey, Gwen! Yoohoo!" Bridgette said as she waved her hands back and forth in front of my face. I smacked them away promptly.

"Sorry, I'm here." I said while watching Bridgette rub her hands.

"Why'd you zone out like that?" Bridgette's mom asked.

"Just...thinking." I answered. It was true, just a little vague on the details.

"What about? You appeared deep in thought." the older blonde inquired.

"Oh, I bet it was about Duncan again!" Bridgette taunted. I scowled at her ability to know what I'm thinking.

"Not true!" I defended, but I could tell by both of their facial expressions that they weren't buying it. "Okay, maybe just a little." I admitted in a weak and quiet voice.

"Just a little what? Suntan lotion? You really could use it, sweetie. I mean, you look like you're burning up!" Complained my mother...wait! My _Mother_? I lifted my feet and spun on the log until I was facing the opposite direction than I was before. Mom and my brother were standing there luggage-free. I stood up and threw my arms around my mom.

"Hi, Gwen." Mom said as I pulled away from her.

"Mom, you're early. And, you got a makeover." I said, pulling at her hair. Instead of a big, brown poof, her hair was thin and straight and went right past her shoulder. Her bangs went straight across and covered her forehead, but they were sort of volumized as well. Instead of her usual pink jacket and dress, she was wearing a pale green Hawaiian shirt. It wasn't a big, loud, tacky one, though. The palm leaf pattern on it was in a neutral beige. The skirt she was wearing was a green, faded, denim one that stopped an inch or two above her knees. Her pink high-heels were replaced by a pair of tan wicker-like wedges that made my mom a good six inches taller than me, since we're actually the same height. The strappy part of the sandal was a wicker all over pattern that went across the front of her foot. She had finished the look off with big, black, oversized sunglasses.

"I got it styled for an event last month, and it just stuck with me!" Mom yelled, twisting a piece of her fringe in between two of her fingers. Then she looked at me like she was confused. "You don't like it?" She asked with a frown.

"No, no, I love it! It looks great on you." I assured my mom with an added thumbs-up. We smiled at each other for a moment until I heard Ted clear his throat.

"Ted!" I screamed happily before throwing my arms around his neck and pulling him close as well. I pulled away from him and gasped. "Ted..." I trailed off in a completely different tone of voice than the one I used for the first time I yelled his name. Ted got rid of his trucker hat and brown hair and morphed it into the trendy, shaggy emo hair, but with a way cooler look than the emo kids actually do it. It was only when I pulled away from him that I realized the black was actually a very dark blue. His shirt was a regular gray T-Shirt with a black skull pattern all over it. His bottoms were baggy, gray and black plaid shorts with a chain on them. He had on a pair of black boyish flip-flops that were actually pretty cool.

"Someone had to take your place as the school freak." He joked. We laughed at the same time.

"Well, I'm glad it was you." I laughed. Then, I looked back at Bridgette and her mom. "Oh, Mom, Ted, this is my friend Bridgette, and her mom..." I stopped because I didn't know her name. She got up and gracefully walked over to where my mother was before squeezing her tightly.

"Ramona." I heard her say. When she released my mom, Mom choked a bit, but smiled at Bridgette's mother's friendliness. "You can all call me that." Ramona assured my family and I.

"Sweet. Oh hey, cool guitar!" Bridgette exclaimed. I didn't even notice Ted gripping the guitar by its neck. Bridgette was right, it's beautiful. A pure black, '57 Gibson Les Paul guitar. It's my brother's-heck-it's _my_ pride and joy because it's gorgeous. It glinted in the sun for a moment.

"Yeah, I've got a couple more songs down." He commented. Ted wasn't the _best_ guitar player, but he swears that one day he will be, and I believe him. That's actually the reason Ted and Trent don't get along. Trent thinks they're still buddy-buddy and whatnot, but Ted's always been jealous of Trent's guitar skills. And to top it off, he's very protective of me.

"Are we going to hear some, sweetie?" Mom asked him.

"Maybe later, I'm going to go chill out with the guys." He said as he pointed with his thumb to the clearing where Geoff, his brothers, DJ, and now Tyler were throwing a frisbee around. He gently laid his guitar against a tree and started trotting away.

"Wait! Let me introduce you!" I screamed. I looked back at Mom and shoved my fruit drink into her hand.

"Try it. It's delicious!" I assured her before catching up to my brother. I put my arm around him and walked over to Geoff.

"Hey Geoff." I greeted.

"What's up, Man?" He asked excitedly. I couldn't help but smile. It faded though, when Geoff started looking at Ted funny. He covered his mouth with one of his hands and leaned into me. "What'd you do to Duncan?" He asked curiously. I gave him a confused expression before I actually got it.

"What? No! This is my little brother Ted. He's fifteen." Lord help that boy, he's an idiot.

"Oh, sweet! Good to meet you, bro!" Geoff yelled as he and Ted did this weird handshake that they apparently had no practice at, yet still managed to pull off.

"So...aren't you going to indroduce me to your little bro?" He asked, pointing to Geoff's little brother.

"Oh, yeah, dude. Ted, this is my awesome little brother, King!" He said, giving the blonde boy a noogie.

"Uh, that's your real name?" Ted asked skeptically.

"Totally." He said in a voice exactly like Geoff's, but not as deep. The trio started talking and I zoned out until I heard a tap on my shoulder. I turned around to my mom...and Trent.

"Honey, look who I found lurking around your little brother's guitar again. Oh, isn't he the sweetest?" She asked. I smiled and laughed nervously. I sotted Trent staring at Ted as well.

"Uh...what'd you do to Duncan?" He whispered in my ear.

"Ugh! That isn't Duncan, it's Ted!" I yelled angrily. Like I would even change Duncan. Get some common sense here, people!

"Oh." Trent said quietly. "You sure?" He asked a minute later. I glared at him and let out a low growl.

"Oh, I don't know either, love." Mom said, placing a hand on Trent's shoulder. Trent reacted by smiled politely up at her, and listening as she went on. "He looks like such a hoodlum, don't you think?" She whispered to Trent as if she were being quiet, when the whole island probably could've heard her.

"No." I muttered to myself, but Mom was waiting for Trent's answer.

"Well, he really looks different from the last time I saw him. It kind of reminds me of a sore spot." Trent replied. I knew exactly what the so-called "sore spot" was, too. In fact, it might also be mine. But he's still my boyfriend, and I'll try and defend him to a decent extent. Suddenly, the whooping sound of helicopter could be heard overhead. That, and nothing else. You could faintly hear someone yell "INCOMING!" from way up there in the flying vehicle, but after that, nothing until the teensy tiny dot in the sk was once again gone. Once it was out of earshot, you could see the next eliminated contestant plummeting to earth. And while you couldn't tell who it was by their face, you could tell by their mouth. A loud and long string of cursing was hitting our ears. This was so bad, it could make a censored block cringe. Finally, a loud thud signaled the arrival of our newest loser. At least we won't be digging this one of a cave or yanking them out of a tree. The former contestants and I formed a tight circle around our new arrival, with Ted peeking through between mine and Trent's heads. Once the dust settled, and he finally stopped cursing, we found out Duncan was joining us. Oh. Crap.

He got up off of the dirt ground and began brushing dirt off of him as Geoff held him up.

"You alright there, bro?" Geoff asked him.

"Gwen, who is that?" Ted whispered in amazement. Great, and now Ted idolizes the guy.

"Oh, Dude. Where are we?" Duncan asked looking around until a worried look came on. "Wait, are we in Fuji? 'Cause they've got a warrant for me there, and that would _not_ be pretty." He said, dead serious.

"Ding, ding, ding, we have a loser." Noah said, laughing to himself. Duncan is apparently very short tempered today. He walked over to Noah and lifted him up by the collar of his shirt.

"I said, where are we?" He asked again through gritted teeth. I decided now would be the best time to intervene, and I was about to when Geoff beat me to it.

"It's all good, bro. We're in Hawaii!" Geoff said, throwing his arms up. Duncan dropped the scrawny boy and looked around apprehensively.

"We already checked, you're aren't wanted here." Ramona said as calmly as the cool ocean.

"Something tells me he should be." I muttered to myself. Ted had overheard, though, with him standing so close to me.

"So, you going to tell me who that is?" Ted asked, even adding a little nudge in my side.

"Oh, see, funny story about that." I said, smiling slightly. "Duncan's um...he's kind of, sort of almost..." I trailed off.

"Your boyfriend." Trent finished for me. I just stood there and gaped at him.

"I would've gotten to that." I defended myself.

"You were beating around the bush, Gwen. You're dating a criminal. But if really as good-hearted as you say, then your mother should love him." He finished. Oh, crud! My Mom probably just heard that. I sighed heavily as I looked at the dispersing group of people. I could spot Duncan from a mile away. He started making his way over here, and once again, the only thing that came to my mind was _Oh, Crap!_

***Do you want me to keep going? Please only ask me to if you REALLY want me to, because I have other stories to work on if you really don't like it. So just PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review!***


	2. Midnight Conversation

***Hi everyone! So I know I haven't worked on this story in forever, but I got an idea for it, and just HAD to write it down, so if you need to, I would suggest reading the first chapter as a refresher. Enjoy!***

My first instinct told me to run, and I wasn't about to ignore that. I turned on my heel and sped back towards the room they had set me up in. I heard Ted and Trent calling after me, but I just couldn't face him at this moment in time for some reason. While looking back at the four blurs that were stopped at where I was previously standing, I ran right in somebody. Luckily, it was Mom.

"Oh, Honey, you're here. Well, who's that boy?" She asked. I knew she was referring to Duncan. I took another glimpse in their direction and thought long and hard about how to answer that. _Who was Duncan to me?_ That's the golden question, I guess. I looked back at my mom.

"No one. It-it's nothing." I stammered. I gently pushed her shoulder aside and continued my beeline back to my room. I think this is the stupidest thing I've ever done. Why am I doing this anyway? Why don't I just face him? Tell him I'm ticked at him, lay down every reason for that, and wait for him to tell me what I wanted to hear. Maybe that's my problem. Maybe I don't know what I want to hear. Do I want him to tell me that he's not over Courtney? It would certainly be a load off to not have to explain to my mom that I'm dating a crook. Oh, but how could I say that? I'm freaking crazy about him! He's like a song that gets stuck in your head, you can never get it out! I'm not going to lie, I'm always thinking about him. You heard me in that confessional I tried to yank the tape out of! And not only that, but I was thinking about him so much, that I mistook a _rock_ for him! A rock!

I ran into my room and slammed the door shut with all the force I could muster up. I panted heavily as I stayed attached to the back of the nearly shut door. When my breathing was finally controlled again, I slid down the length of the door and placed my head on my bent knees. Apparently I wasn't getting as much sleep as I thought, because I could feel my eyes start to close, and my head start to leave for a while. I was asleep.

My head shot up on the spot. I looked around confusedly until I realized I was on the floor of my mini-suite. (Each of us had been assigned our own mini bungalow.) I had apparently unloosened a bit in my sleep, as I was now laying the length of the floor. I peeled myself off the carpet and looked at my windowed wall opposite me. It was dark out, and a million sparkly stars could be seen, glistening in the navy blue Hawaiian sky. I looked the digital alarm clock next to my queen sized bed with the tacky orange sheets on them, and it read that it was a few minutes past midnight.

"Well, I've been out later, and I _have_ to see these stars for myself." I reasoned with myself. Stars always intrigued me. They were these beings that you couldn't, and wouldn't ever touch, yet they brought you this sense of peace and happiness that one couldn't experience any other way.

I pushed my creaky wooden door open just far enough that I could squeeze through, and was out into the night. It wasn't a cold night due to the humidity, it was actually perfect for me. I embraced the warm weather that surrounded everything as I wandered aimlessly throughout the exotic little island, eventually ending up right where the beach began. I took a step onto the sand and felt my boots sink into the golden sea of dirt just a tad before hearing a faint tapping noise. I recognized it immediately as coming from my right, and looked to the palm tree, expecting to see a parrot. I didn't though. Not unless parrots suddenly acquired green mohawks and red Converse.

That's right, Duncan was there, sitting down and leaning against the palm tree. He had an umbrella drink in his hand and was tapping on the cup, hence the noise. My heart stopped beating for a moment. I had no reason to run right now, I'd just have to do this. He suddenly noticed me, and his eyes got ten shades brighter in the darkness.

"Hey..." He said in the softer voice I had known him to speak in when he was nervous. "Want some?" He asked, holding out his full cup. He could see in the dark, we all pretty much knew it. That is when criminals do all their dirty work, right? I could also see pretty well in the dark. I suppose it was an acquired talent from being Goth and spending so much time in the dark.

I shrugged and took the glass from his hand. It was cold to the touch, so he had probably just snagged it from an intern before they hit the hay themselves. There was a smell coming from it, and it was strong.

"What is this?" I asked, stirring the neon green straw around in the drink to try and get a different smell, but it was no use.

"It's a traditional Hawaiian drink." He answered.

"Duncan, this is whiskey." I had finally realized what the smell was, as it was always my mother's drink of choice at events and home.

"I'm sticking with traditional Hawaiian drink." He said, leaning his head against the base of the tree trunk and looking up at the sparkling sky. I turned the pink cup over, dropping all the liquid on the sand in front of my feet. "What'd you do that for?" He asked. It wasn't an angry tone, it was actually rather bland for him, weary.

"How much of it did you have?" I answered him with another question.

"Well none yet." He responded, "I just stole it from the kitchen when they were closing up." Duncan explained. I decided to just drop the subject. I somehow ended up just staring at him for an awkward eternity until he spoke. "Want to sit?" He mumbled. I really had nothing better to do, and like I said, no random escapes this time. I plopped down next to him in the sand, placing the cup in a small hole on the opposite side. Neither of us dare say a word, for the sake of not really knowing what to say. I looked up at the stars and just thought for a moment. It was kind of like the old times when Duncan and I would stargaze, and I liked it. But why was it so different this time? "Missed you." He said, almost so you couldn't hear him, but I still could. And I just had to laugh.

"Uh-huh, bull, party of you, your table's ready." I said sarcastically as I looked at him. He looked at me confusedly.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He asked with a mixture of hurt, confusion, annoyance, and anger evident in his tone of voice.

"I think you know." I said simply. But he looked at me as if he didn't, so I explained. "'But she's your ex! I cannot help the way I feel about her!' 'Well you better figure it out, or your going to be feeling a whole lot of pain!'" I quoted him and Alejandro word for word. I remember everything from that day so clearly it makes me sick. Sadly enough, I don't even know why I do. A look of understanding finally crossed his face, and he shut his eyes tightly while he talked.

"Owen told me I should've said something to you, and I didn't listen. Idiot." He mumbled that last word to himself. Now _I _was the one confused.

"Said something to me about what?" I asked curiously.

"See, I figured that if Aleejandro flirted with Courtney, it'd throw her off her game, and you guys would want to get rid of her for losing. And I had also figured that if he failed at it and we lost, I could get rid of him. But it wasn't doing the job the way we wanted, so I decided to step in. After the game, Owen said you might be ticked and I should say something to you, but I figured he was overreacting. Apparently the big guy was right." He walked me through it. Replaying that in my mind, it did make sense to me I guess. Al manipulating someone sounded pretty legit, and I know for a fact Duncan uses manipulation if need be. But I was still ticked.

"Really?" I asked.

"Seriously" He answered, obviously proud of himself.

"So you totally missed me, right?" I asked, once again masking a question that I had really wanted answered with blatant sarcasm. Did he miss me?

"Have I ever lied before?" He asked seriously. I couldn't help but laugh. No duh, he's lied before! "Okay, okay, that's a bad example. Have I ever lied to _you_ before?" He asked. I stopped laughing right there.

"Well, not that I know of..." I trailed off hesitantly. I tapped my fingers in a line against my teal lips.

"See? So why would I start now?" He asked with his hands out while doing a shrugging motion. I didn't answer, so he just leaned back against the tree. This time he was closer to me though, and I realized I really missed him. He smelled so good. Now, don't get me wrong, he smelled like street, but that's how Duncan always smelled, and at this moment, I couldn't get enough of it. I laid my head down on his broad shoulder. He was warm, and although the night was also, I felt as if I had suddenly gotten a chill. He didn't stir or shift as I did so, but I could feel his eyes on me. I looked up the lights of the stars, dancing across the sky like diamonds, and shut my eyes as I smiled. I wasn't sure my mouth was going to say, but I let it say what it was going to.

"I missed you too."

***I didn't misspell Alejandro when Duncan was talking, I did that on purpose, because that's usually how him and Noah say it. xD So, that's it for now. I hope you enjoyed, and please review and tell me what you liked, didn't like, found annoying, couldn't get enough of...I love in-depth reviews like that, so to get some from you guys would be incredible! xD***


	3. Like We Used To

***Hey guys! So I wanted to let you know this chapter's short, but I liked writing it. There's also a song in here, it's called "Like We Used To" By A Rocket To The Moon. I don't own it. So, enjoy!***

The next morning, I walked out of my room with the usual two coats of sunscreen. The sun was nice and warm and painted the sky an almost surreal shade of blue that matched the heavy and rolling waves of the crashing sea. The rumbling waves caused a rhythmical swishing noise that although sounded rough, also had this calming effect to it. The normal activities of my fellow cast-members and their families were going on around me as I made my way through them. I waved to LeShawna, who was sitting in a beach chair, getting a pedicure like her cousin, LeShaniqua was next to her. She smiled widely and waved back, but didn't get up to say hello. AS I walked past them, I heard a faint beat and hum coming from somewhere in the exotic mix of trees, vines, and undergrowth.

"Ted's really improving." I whispered to myself, and stepped into the mess of trees. It was beautiful around here, floral and wild, full of the perfect blend of earth tones and bold colors.

I followed the strumming of the chords about a yard into the trees. I stood behind the base of the trunk of this huge tree and peeked at the guitar player, who had turned out to be Trent. The tune he was playing was powerful, yet soft and meaningful. I think I may have heard it once or twice on the radio before, but I don't really care for the ballads and easy listening. What peaked my interest is when he began to sing along with the melody.

_"It should've been me inside that car._  
_It should've been me instead of him... in the dark._

_Does he watch your favorite movies?_  
_Does he hold you when you cry?_  
_Does he let you tell him all your favorite parts when you've seen it a million times?_  
_Does he sing to all your music while you dance to "Purple Rain?"_  
_Does he do all these things, like I used to?_

_I know, love, (I'm a sucker for that feeling.)_  
_Happens all the time, love, (I always end up feelin' cheated.)_  
_You're on my mind, love, (or so that matter when I need it.)_  
_It happens all the time- love, yeah._

_Will he love you like I loved you?_  
_Will he tell you everyday?_  
_Will he make you feel like you're invincible with every word he'll say?_  
_Can you promise me if this is right:_  
_Don't throw it all away?_  
_Can you do all these things?_  
_Will you do all these things..._  
_Like we used to?_  
_Oh, like we used to..."_

I was frozen where I was. The song itself hadn't necessarily struck a nerve, but the _words_...What were they about? I was just staring. I hadn't even felt the hands that were holding my shoulders.

"Who are we looking at?" The person asked. I knew who it was by the chill that shot down my spine after he spoke.

"Duncan! What are you doing here?" I asked. Then, I saw a blue head poke itself out from behind my boyfriend. "Alright, I'll rephrase that. What are you _two_ doing here?" I whisper-yelled again.

"Well," Ted began, "Duncan was teaching me how to hot-wire a stick shift." I rolled my eyes and decided that I really didn't want to know. "That's when we saw you. Duncan was calling after you, but I thought we should sneak up on you to catch you in the act of anything black-mail worthy." He said with a smirk. I looked to Duncan.

"Really, Duncan? My _little brother _is influencing _you_?" I yelled.

"It was a good idea." He shrugged simply.

"H-Hey, Guys." And added voice stammered. I shot my head behind me and saw that Trent was there, clutching his beige guitar by the neck. The other hand was rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly, which is apparently a habit for guys around here.

"Hey, Trent. Uh, nice song, did you write it?" I asked, not looking at him so much as I was looking at Ted, who was fortunately standing close enough to Trent that I could pass as looking at him. That song just...made me not want to look at him. I don't know why.

"Oh, that? Nah, I heard it on the radio a couple days ago. I really liked it. Connected, you know?" He asked. Connected? How so? I didn't say anything as Trent finally noticed I wasn't alone. "Ted! Duncan," He scoffed Duncan's name. "When did you guys get here?" He asked.

"Like, literally right after you finished singing." I answered as the three of us walked back towards the beach. It was particularly quiet today. Most people were probably still asleep or taking a spa day.

"Really?" Trent laughed.

"Yeah." I answered in a fake optimistic tone of voice. Then I looked apologetically at him.

"I need to talk to Duncan, so could I see you guys later?" I inquired my ex and brother. Ted simply shrugged and walked away, while Trent to a minute to think about it. Actually a few minutes. He left nonetheless, and I put on my fake disapproving glare.

"YOu were helping my brother get blackmail in me?" I asked with a raised brow.

"It was they only thing we could agree on!" He defended himself. I decided to forget how lame that was at this point in time and just stared at him. He got a smirk on his face and suddenly grabbed me by the waist, pulling me close to him. "Still mad?" He asked, his hot breath sending a fresh-smelling puff of air right at my face. He looked at me with those eyes of his, and that was it, he just made a person_ not_ stay mad at him. I was probably putty in his hands, putty, I tell you! He pulled me in for a kiss and I happily obliged. The kiss was one of the things I think I missed about him most. They were long and fun and very enjoyable if you ask me. There was something in the back of my mind, though, and it was bugging me. Trent's song.

"Will he do all these things like we used to?"

***Thoughts? Reviews would be nice? Please? And can I get an in-depth reviews please? Like a _real _****review. Please and Thank you :D***


End file.
